1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector with a metal plate retained to a spacer of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 102315560, published on Jun. 1, 2011, discloses a stacked electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, a shield shell and a shield plate. The insulative housing includes a body portion, a number of tongues assembled into the body and a spacer mounted in the body portion. The tongues include an upper tongue and a bottom tongue. The contacts include an upper group of contacts received in the upper tongue and a bottom group of contacts received in the bottom tongue. The shield plate is received in the spacer and located between the upper and the bottom group of contacts. The shield shell includes an inner shell and an out shell. The shield plate only contacts with the out shell for grounding. But the cross-talk between the upper and bottom contacts would be reduced poor.
So, an improved connector is needed.